ღUnα cιtα pэяfэctαღ
by Belencita2390
Summary: ... De verdad esperaba no sonar tan desesperada al momento de contestar la llamada...-Disculpe, ¿Con el señor Yamato Takaishi?-Él habla- su voz sonaba demasiado sensual, ¿De verdad sería solamente un día?


**¡Holasss! Siiii otra vez yooo Muahahaha, con una segunda loca idea de fic :P, bien se preguntarán (los q siguen mi fic anterior) por qué #$%!! En vez de escribir otro fic no continúo con el de antes. Weno, quizá (inner: ya le gustó xD) no puedo creer que llegue a decir esto… pero si tiene razón mi otro yo :P:P**

**DISCLAIRMER: **Los historia de Digimon no me pertenece, sólo uso a sus personajes para un bien común ¿no? Y a parte nunca hubiera acabado Sora con Matt, y si lo hacían lo dejaba viudo muahaha xD

**ADVERTENCIA: **uhm depende de cada capítulo (no digo, porque ya se lo imaginan ^^)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué todos sus familiares le tenían que restregar en la cara que se encontraba como pan que no se vende? Ella había elegido esa opción, para ella lo más importante era realizarse profesionalmente, no casarse con el primer idiota que se cruzara en frente ¿o no? Además era muy joven para hacerlo, aun le esperaba un amplio mundo por conocer. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía así desde que lo supo? La vida de su familia no le importaba en lo absoluto, nunca le importó, es más la tomarían como una ingrata, nomás cada año bisiesto se acordaba de su madre, y ni que decir de su padre a él lo llamaba cada cuatro bisiestos, y su hermana….su hermana, esas eran la razón por la cual se encontraba de mal humor, ¿es qué de verdad no les gustaba realizarse? Ni siquiera su Hikari-chan, _maldita mocosa_, y Sora, sí, era mayor, y la "joyita" Tachikawa, ella más que nada, por qué le tuvo que hacer eso… _Maldita_, pareciera que le encantaba verla así, ni después de dos años la dejaba tranquila…

Apretaba el sobre que se encontraba entre sus manos mientras se maldecía interiormente, _otra vez_, no se le ocurría otra cosa desde aquella mañana, cuando fue a su oficina y se encontró con una no tan grata noticia.

_FLASH BACK_

Por las calles de Tokio, iba caminando rápidamente una joven castaña de veintitrés años aproximadamente rumbo a su centro de trabajo.

-Llegaré tarde… ¡diablos!

Caminaba a grandes zancadas, lo más que le permitían sus pies para llegar a tiempo. ¿Por qué el maldito aparato no sonó a tiempo? Yolei, tenía razón debería de comprarse otro despertador, uno potente para sus oídos y más moderno, porque el que dejó de existir por su furia, tenía que pedalearse para que pueda, por lo menos sonar a la hora pedida y esto es, con suerte no saldría humo…

Faltaban sólo dos cuadras para llegar a su trabajo, _necesito comprarme un auto_, pensó. Había tantas cosas que necesitaba comprarse, pero por el maldito tiempo no podía, como una secadora, unos labiales que duraran setenta y dos horas diarias, unos…

De pronto, una bocina la sacó de su ensoñación, volviéndose al chofer molesta y viendo como éste le gritaba un poco de improperios para su persona. Le hizo una sutil seña con su dedo medio e indignada regresó por el camino que estaba tomando rumbo a su empleo. _Por eso, estaba bien solterita_, no le agradaban los hombres en lo absoluto, eran tan coléricos y demasiado materialistas. ¡Sólo había rozado con su bolso una pequeña parte de su auto! No era para que le dijera su vida ese zángano.

Cuando por fin divisó el inmenso edificio donde trabajaba, y ver a su jefe entrar por esa puerta, suspiró aliviada, ¡había llegado a tiempo!

-Srta. Tachikawa ¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó el portero del edificio, al verla agotada.

Ella se giró y vio como el amable señor la ayudaba a levantarse. Ella le asintió en forma de agradecimiento y le sonrió.

-Vaya, tarde como siempre Meems

La castaña se sorprendió bastante al escuchar como era nombrada de una manera tan confianzuda y más por un hombre, así que se volteó un poco aireada para encararle, al idiota cavernícola, que había osado ha llamarla tan irrespetuosamente y más si no la conocía hasta toparse con unos ojos marrones que la veían divertido.

-¿Tai?

Abrió los ojos como platos, su amigo de la infancia, estaba parado frente a ella y mirándola entre divertido y curioso. ¡Cuánto había crecido! Lo recordaba más flaco y pálido, pero se notaba a leguas que esos rasgos habían desaparecido para dar paso a un cuerpo alto y atlético y una piel bronceada. Sin embargo logró reconocerlo, ya que seguía con sus cabellos alborotados, cortos, pero los mismos y la pizca de diversión en sus ojos que lo caracterizaban. Continuaba analizándolo hasta que…

-Vaya, es la primera vez que me siento como una última rodaja de pizza- sonrió

Salió del examen anatómico que le proporcionaba a Tai gratuitamente, cuando escuchó eso. De pronto sintió como un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas ¡¿Desde cuándo se sonrojaba por un chico?! Y más si era por un amigo de la infancia, al cual creyó nunca más toparse en su vida. Es que… ¡Por Kami! Era SU tonto amigo de la infancia, el que llegaba tarde todos los días y que nunca cumplía sus deberes y el que arruinó su amistad. Sólo este pensamiento bastó para que el rubor de su rostro desapareciera y en dos zancadas se dirigió a Tai.

-¿Qué haces aquí? _¿Justo conmigo?_-cuestionó la castaña

El morocho la miró, sonriendo aún mas- Te recordaba mas dulce, Meems-suspiró- pero bueno, siempre es bueno conocer a las personas con quienes vas a trabajar ¿no?- se encogió de hombros.

Dentro de la mente de la castaña, había una máquina que procesaba toda la información dada por el castaño… _siempre es bueno conocer a las personas con quienes vas a trabajar ¿no?... conocer a las personas con quienes vas a trabajar… conocer a las personas… _¿QUÉ? Eso era imposible, ¡no! Kami no la podría odiar tanto, ¿por qué? después de tantos años de intentar superarse, independientemente de ser la hija de la famosa corporación Tachikawa, venía cierta persona a recordarle indirectamente que tenía una familia en otro lugar, _no era que lo odiaba, pero si le tenía un poco de resentimiento por lo que le hizo_… ¡Y qué persona! Su antiguo amigo de la primaria, y no sólo eso, el amor de su hermana Sora, el culpable de que el lazo de hermandad haya terminado por romperse entre ellas _aunque nunca hubo tal lazo, _por alguna razón odiaba a su perfecta hermana Sora, la elegida Tachikawa…

-Parece que se conocen- Habló un señor canoso, ya mayor de edad, pero que a simple vista, parecía haber sido un galán en sus días de juventud.

Cuando me percaté de una tercera persona en la conversación con Tai, los dos automáticamente giramos para encontrarnos con una mirada que nos observaba detenidamente. Inmediatamente cambié mi expresión de sorpresa, a una seria, vi que lo mismo sucedía con mi amigo, si es que aun lo era.

-Sí, señor Ishida- afirmaron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

-Me parece bien, ya que ahora se verán más a menudo y no hay necesidad de tantas presentaciones- Dirigió su vista hacia la castaña- Por cierto, he recibido muchos comentarios buenos acerca de los diseños para la temporada de primavera, la felicito Srta. Tachikawa, espero que los próximos modelos sean mejores-sonrió

-Me alegro, que le hayan gustado señor- expresó seria- daré lo mejor de mí, para las otras temporadas.

-Me agrada escuchar eso, Meems- sonrió- pero sólo procura no cansarte demasiado ¿Ya?- acarició su mejilla como si fuera su hija, para luego dirigirse al interior del edificio.

Cuando se fue, el ambiente se quedó en un profundo silencio, el cual aprovechó cierto morocho para acercarse a su amiga.

-¿Me alegro, que le hayan gustado seño?-comentó burlonamente- Wow, de verdad ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amiga? Digo es que ella nunca dice…

-No es de tu incumbencia Taichi- rebatió fríamente- Ocúpate de tu vida y yo de la mía, ¿estamos?

-…-

La castaña le dirigió una mirada peligrosa, para luego dirigirse a su oficina dentro de la empresa, dejando a un castaño sorprendido por la nueva actitud de su amiga. De verdad que la recordaba más dulce y divertida, por un comentario así, esperaba una risa como en aquellos tiempos no una mirada asesina. Entonces las preocupaciones de los señores Tachikawa eran con justa razón, por eso aprovecharon en que él iba a trabajar con su hija para mandarlo a "cuidarla". Extrañaba la vieja Mimi, a su Meems, a la única que reía de sus comentarios estúpidos, a la que siempre lo acompañaba en todo.

-No sabes cuánto

_**O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º**_

-Otra vez tarde

Genial, lo que le faltaba a su amiga recriminándole su tardanza. No le contestó lo único que hizo fue entrar a la oficina que compartían e ir directamente a su mullido sillón que la incitaba a descansar. Su día iba de mal en peor, primero llega tarde, ahora le vendría un buen sermón por parte de su amiga.

-Te dije que te compraras otro despertador- continuó- a estas alturas…

-…-

-¿Mimi?- se sorprendió al verla tan callada, por lo general ella le dirigía una mueca sutil o algún indicio de molestia, pero esta vez era diferente- ¿Me estás…

-Sí, ya lo sé Yolei, pero de verdad no tengo ganas de hablar de eso- estalló, levantándose de su sillón- Así que…-miró a su amiga preocupada y bajó el tono de su voz- ¿podrías dejarme tranquila? Por favor- suspiró

Yolei la miró unos instantes observándola, ¿qué es lo que le pasaba?, estaba más seria de lo normal, tan mal la había pasado. Hace un rato había visto al señor Ishida pasar puede que…_Bingo_, seguro la vio y le reclamó su tardanza antes que ella, por eso estaba así ¿pero de verdad era eso o algo más? No creía que un simple reclamo de tardanza la pondría de tan mal humor, ¿y si la han despedido? No, eso no podía ser, ella era la favorita del dueño de la empresa, habrá llegado tarde, pero la entrega en su trabajo lo recompensaba, así que descartada esa opción.

-Lo siento, Meems- se disculpó la pelimorada- de verdad yo no quería molestarte…

La castaña levantó su mirada hacia su amiga y vio que detrás de sus gafas sus ojos la miraban con preocupación. De verdad que se había sacado la lotería con su amiga, aunque a veces se quejaba de su personalidad tan alegre y despreocupada, y la _envidiaba_ por no ser así, o mejor dicho por dejar de ser así, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en un hielo con patas? Las preguntas mejor podrían ser respondidas por su hermana Sora, ella era la culpable, maldita la hora…

-¿Tachikawa-san?

Las dos se voltearon para ver como un chico de cabello corto y reflejos azulados entraba a la sala, Mimi sonrió al ver la expresión de su amiga, podría ser alegre y despreocupada pero también muy enamoradiza, seguro que era la primera vez que veía a ese chico, y mira nada más se le caía la baba por él. Giró donde se encontraba el muchacho, para ver ese rostro inexpresivo que tanto recordaba. Suspiró, se parecía tanto a su padre, aunque en lo laboral era mucho más talentoso.

-Basta ken, sólo dime Mimi, me haces sentir vieja- comentó desganada. Vio como su amiga seguía con la mandíbula en el primer piso, para agregar- Ken Ichijouji, ella es Yolei Inoue mi secretaria- dijo señalando a la pelimorada.

-¿K-ken Ichijouji? ¿Dijiste Ken….

-Sí, eso dije- murmuró cansina

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres el de la revista!- señaló a un indiferente Ichijouji- y ¡estás en mi oficina!

-Te recuerdo, que es MI oficina Yolei, así que comienza a trabajar y deja al chico en paz- recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de su amiga.

-JUM amargada- susurró la pelimorada

-Sí lo sé, pero así me quieres- sonrió triunfante- en fin, ¿Qué sucede Ken?

Ken dejó de observar como su jefa terminaba de hablar con su secretaria que aun seguía viéndole con estrellitas en los ojos. Ya demandaría a esa revista después, por escribir cosas que no eran ciertas sobre él, _¡maldita prensa!_ Vio como la Tachikawa lo invitaba a sentarse en su escritorio y disimuladamente volvió la vista hacia la pelimorada para mirarla detenidamente. Mimi entendió la indirecta, así que le pidió a su amiga que vaya por cafés y buenos pasteles.

-¿No crees que es demasiado?- preguntó el chico

-¿Qué? ¿No querías privacidad?-respondió- Era la única forma, ahora dime ¿Tanto te preocupa lo que esa revista pueda decir sobre ti?

-No es sólo eso, Tachikawa-san- suspiró- cada vez inventan cosas de mi padre, cosas que en la vida llegarían a pasar.

-Uhm no creo que ha Kisuke-san le moleste lo que digan de él, es más nunca le ha importado. Y aparte, mira el lado positivo- el chico enarcó una ceja- así podrás tener más chicas a tu alrededor y dejar de ser frívolo- comenzó a chequear sus dibujos- ¿sabías que a las chicas les gustan los hombres misteriosos?- le guiñó el ojo

El chico se le quedó observando incrédulo por lo que escuchaba y suspiró, se nota que por más que quisiera aparentar ser una persona seria, aun tenía esa pizca de diversión de una niña traviesa cuando saltaban esa clase de temas. En el fondo a él le gustaba más esa parte de ella, que la careta seria que poseía diariamente.

-Hn, podrías tener razón, así que ¿me sacarías una cita con tu secretaria?- le siguió el juego con una sonrisa de lado _¿por qué no ser como ella?_

La castaña dejo de chequear sus dibujos y anotaciones para mirarlo a los ojos, como si estuviera leyéndolos- ¿De verdad quieres una cita con Yolei?- sonrió divertida- Eres muy temerario, para escogerla entre tantas chicas.

-Digamos, que es la única que hasta el momento me parece interesante- sonrió encogiéndose los hombros- por cierto, ¿sabías que Yagami está aquí?- cambió la expresión a una seria igual que la castaña

-Tenías que recordármelo- suspiró molesta- Llegó al frente mío como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y fuésemos los mejores amigos me comenzó a bromear.

-Ya veo, sigue igual ¿no?-susurró cerrando sus ojos- Pero ese no es el verdadero problema Tachikawa-san ¿verdad?- entrecerró los ojos mirándola

¡Maldición! Él era el único chico que la conocía muy bien, a pesar de que era menor que ella y aparte de su amiga Yolei, pero él era más astuto cuanto en temas de su familia trataba, no por nada era el hijo del detective de su familia, y un genio innato. Sí, claro que le preocupaba algo más, era lo que podría ocasionar la llegada del morocho, quizá no en asuntos laborales pero sí en los personales. Levantó la cara para ver como unos ojos zafiro la escrutaban, desvió la mirada.

-Ya deja de verme así, Ichijouji- siseó

El joven había apoyado sus manos en el escritorio, para acercarse a la castaña, cuando sintieron como una muchacha entraba de forma atolondrada con dos cafés y una ¿torta?, dejando a los presentes con el ceño fruncido.

-Jejeje, lo siento Mimi- se disculpó ruborizada una vez que había dejado el pedido en el escritorio

-¿Qué sucedió? Te pedí pasteles no una torta de cumpleaños- inquirió aun con el ceño fruncido. Pero al ver el rostro agitado de su amiga suavizo su gesto- Podrías traer tres platos, por favor, Yolei.

-Para mi no Tachikawa-san, acabo de comer- se disculpó el muchacho- además tengo cosas que hacer- se dirigió hacia la pelimorada que aún estaba ruborizada- Un gusto Inoue-san- le sonrió haciendo que su rubor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo

-Ig-gual-lmen-nte Ichijouji-san-sonrió acalorada.

_**O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º**_

El chico se giró en rumbo a la puerta y salió por ella, iba caminando por el pasillo cuando se topó con un muchacho de alborotados cabellos, reconociéndole enseguida lo examinó con sus zafiros ojos.

-Disculpa, ¿Aquí trabaja Mimi Tachikawa?- preguntó

-A pasado mucho tiempo Yagami-san, pero aun logro reconocerlo- susurró serio

El morocho lo miró sorprendido de que lo conociera, así que lo observó detenidamente y se quedó boquiabierto, él era el compañero de clases de su hermana, también estudiaba con su primo en preparatoria.

-Wow, ¿Ken Ichijouji?- lo miró de pies a cabeza para luego estrecharlo entre sus brazos y darle unas suaves palmadas en su espalda- ¡de verdad que has crecido muchacho! Disculpa por no haberte reconocido antes, pero es que tenía mi mente en otro lado- se disculpó-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tu padre sigue en su trabajo?

-Es raro que con todo en lo que sale en las revistas, usted no esté enterado- dijo sin ninguna mala intención- pero, sí, mi padre sigue trabajando junto a mi hermano y a mí.

-Bueno, no me gusta mucho creer en esos chismosos de la farándula- sonrió- pero me alegra que estés bien y tu familia también.

-Supongo que Hikari-san también está bien- murmuró

-¿Kari? Ufff más que bien- sonrió de nuevo- ahora está comprometida

-Ya veo, fue un gusto encontrarlo de nuevo Yagami-san, espero volverlo a encontrar- le estrechó la mano, a lo que el castaño la recibió- Saludos a su familia

-Igualmente, Ken-sonrió-no me respondió mi pregunta- suspiró, tenía que preguntarle a otra persona.

_**O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º**_

Se miraron por largo rato castaño versus miel, ninguna perdería ante aquella batalla en la que una de ellas se deleitaría con un manjar de los dioses, el objetivo: sobre el último pedazo de torta.

-Pero tú dijiste que no querías torta Meems- susurró abatida

-Eso fue antes de que cambiara de opinión Yolei- rebatió audaz- así que obedéceme y deja mi pedazo en paz.

-Pero…

Mimi iba a concluir esa discusión a favor suya, cuando una tercera voz la interrumpió y no se trataba de su amigo Ken, sino un morocho despeinado entró en acción.

-Entonces, si me dejaran a mi el último pedazo, quedarían empatadas ¿no creen?- inquirió su divertida voz

Bien, lo único que hacía hasta este momento era provocar a la castaña, pero es que no podía evitarlo, quería molestarla hasta que ella por fin reaccionara y sacara a relucir su personalidad verdadera, la que le encantó de niño, la que lo enamoró…

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión Yagami-murmuró con resentimiento

Yolei miró asustada a la castaña que se encontraba delante de ella, nunca la había, ni cuando la levantaba temprano, escuchado hablar así con tanto odio, y sus ojos, nunca había mirado en ella una tan peligrosa ¿Esa era su amiga? ¿Cómo había cambiado su humor drásticamente al ver al chico? Lo miró a él, no se le borraba su sonrisa, aunque podía denotar tristeza en sus orbes castaños, ¿quién era él? ¿Qué le había hecho a su amiga?

-Solo venía a conversar un rato contigo- susurró indiferente a las palabras anteriormente dichas por ella- yo sólo…

-Di lo que tengas que decir y márchate- se paró de su escritorio y dándole la espalda se dirigió hacia su ventana.

-…-

-Si no tienes nada que decir, estas haciéndome perder mi tiempo- volteó a mirarlo de frente fríamente- ¿…?

-Solo venía a entregarte esto- depositó suavemente un sobre en el escritorio de la castaña y la miró a sus ojos- y a decirte que desde ahora vamos a trabajar juntos, así que es mejor dejar el pasado atrás- murmuró secamente

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes Yagami- siseó- no te preocupes, que aquí en el trabajo haré como si no te conociera- se volvió a Yolei, mientras que cogía el sobre y sus cosas- Vámonos Yolei

La pelimorada se volvió a su amiga y asintió, pronto las dos cogieron sus cosas y emprendieron la marcha hacia la salida. En la puerta el castaño agachó la cabeza, cuando Mimi pasó por su lado rozándole y la pelimorada le siguió mirando de reojo como una traviesa lágrima se le escapaba al chico. Después las dos se perdieron por los pasillos del inmenso edificio.

_**O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º**_

-Meems

-…-

-¿No crees que fuiste muy grosera con el cartero?- susurró ingenua

La castaña paró en seco su camino, y giró su rostro hacia su amiga que la miraba preocupada con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Cartero?- parpadeó- jajaja, eres tan ocurrente a veces…

-¿Qué no lo es? Entonces por qué…

-Te lo contaré en la casa- y ahí se dio por terminada la conversación

-Mimi

-Te dije que…

-No, no es eso- señaló hacia el lugar donde se dirigían- ¿Por qué nos dirigimos aquí si no tienes auto?

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero, tienes razón- sonrió- pero por otro lado es el camino más corto.

**

* * *

**

Llegaron a su casa, estaba completamente exhausta, se tiró en la primera cosa blanda que vio, y se acurrucó, de pronto se acordó del sobre que le había entregado Tai. Negó con la cabeza, era mejor descansar un poco, ya luego le daría una ojeada a ese sobre, pero de verdad le extrañaba, hace mucho tiempo que nunca recibía cartas y menos de sus familiares, eso agrandó su curiosidad, así que dejando la pereza de lado cogió el sobre y leyó, se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos al leer lo que ponía en el reverso del sobre.

_Srta. Tachikawua PTE._

De ninguna manera se trataba de una carta normal, para que pongan eso, era una invitación obviamente ¿Pero de qué?, ¿las misas para sus abuelos? No, nunca la invitaban para eso, es más nunca la tomaban en cuenta para nada ¿Entonces qué era? Cada vez más su curiosidad aumentaba, así que decidió abrirlo y se dio con la sorpresa de lo escrito y al ver lo siguiente.

_Joe Kido y Sora Tachikawa _

_Lo invitan a usted, a su matrimonio_

_Que se va a llevar a cabo en la Iglesia…_

…_Esperamos ansiosamente su presencia…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Arrugó la carta por cuarta vez, no lo podía creer, si no fuera porque ella misma lo estaba leyendo no lo creería ¿Así que se había atrevido? ¿Pero y Tai? No que lo amaba, con todas sus fuerzas y corazón y bla bla bla. Seguro lo hacía por venganza, de hecho nunca le creyó que le había perdonado, ¿Pero perdonarla de qué? Ella no había obligado a Taichi a dejarla, es más si hubiera sabido desde un principio que a Sora le gustaba su amigo, los había apoyado. ¿Pero entonces? ¡Demonios! La muy estúpida se casaba con Joe, con su ex novio, con el amor de su vida. Supongo que no le bastó a Joe dejarla a ella en el día de su boda para estar con su hermana, no, sino, tenían que casarse. Se vengaría y les demostraría a ambos que ella era más que una chica con buen cuerpo, como ellos la habían calificado antes.

Sabía que su método no era el más fácil de todos, pero si el más estratégico. Le demostraría al estúpido de Joe que lo había olvidado. Y lo mejor de todo le daría en su orgullo, en cuanto a su perfecta hermana, le demostraría que había madurado, ya no era sólo trasero, sino que había llegado muy lejos en lo laboral. Bien, asintió decidida haría _eso_ aunque eso la haga ver como la mujer más desesperada del mundo. Cogió el teléfono, y marcó unas cuantas teclas, cuando una voz gruesa la atendió del otro lado del aparato.

-¿Diga?

-Habla Tachikawa, ¿tienes el número?- le preguntó sumamente nerviosa, mordiéndose las uñas.

-Sí, pero deja de morderte las uñas, no hagas que le ponga ají un día de estos-susurró divertida la otra voz.

-Tsk, tú solo dame el número, Koushiro

-Está bien, qué genio, apunta…

Mimi escribía el número en una pequeña agenda que tenía, terminó de escribirlo, le agradeció a su amigo y le cortó. Se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo antes de colgar su amigo, ¿De verdad quería hacer eso? _Por supuesto_. ¿Y si era mejor usar a alguien conocido? ¿A Tai? _No,_ no quería meterlo en su asunto. Cada vez que recordaba la carta, le entraban mas rabia, de todos los chicos que babeaban por Sora, ¿por qué escogió a Joe?, al único chico que veía más que una cara bonita en ella. Bueno eso era lo que creía, pero ese chico no valía la pena por lo visto. Hasta incluso llegó a pensar que terminaría con Taichi, pero tal vez éste descubrió el lado oscuro que escondía la perfecta Sora.

-Meems

Salió de sus cavilaciones para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su amiga pelimorada, que la miraba dulcemente detrás de sus gafas redondas.

-Ya está el agua, puedes ir a bañarte- sonrió una vez más

-Sí, gracias

La castaña se levantó del sofá donde estaba echada, y camino arrastrando los pies por los pasillos en busca del cuarto de baño y un merecido relajo en aguas tibias.

Yolei se quedó observándola por un momento, hasta perderla con la vista. Suspiró, si que su amiga había tenido un día pesado, estaba recogiendo las cosas de la castaña para dejarlas en su habitación, cuando se calló un papel pequeño.

-¿Qué es esto?- al leerlo se quedó sorprendida- Espero que no te metas en problemas Meems…

_**O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º**_

Suspiró una vez más en la tina, estaba tan relajada, ¡cómo adoraba los baños que le hacía su amiga! Sin duda no haría nada sin ella. Fue la única que rompió un poco la coraza que había armado alrededor de su corazón, a parte de Ken e Izzy, sin duda eran sus tres mejores amigos. Aunque también debía contar a la hermana menor de Taichi, Kari, que de vez en cuando le escribía, detallándole cómo era la vida en su antigua ciudad. Recordó que en su última carta, le contó que se había comprometido con un tal Takeru Takaishi, que según como lo describía en la carta era una persona sumamente caballerosa y amable ideal para la pequeña. Sonrió internamente, así Hikari tenga cincuenta años, siempre la llamará pequeña, porque a ella la quería como su hermana, si hubiera elegido a su familia, la hubiera escogido a ella y a Tai…Claro a él antes del problema que le causó por defender a su hermana mayor. ¡Maldita sea! Si Sora nunca hubiese existido, hubieran pasado tantas cosas, Tai seguiría siendo su amigo, Joe… bueno tal vez estaría casada con él, aunque si de la noche a la mañana la dejó por su hermana, ¿qué no hubiera hecho estando casados? Lo bueno de eso es que le sirvió para abrir sus ojos con él.

Terminó su baño y se miró al espejo. No era fea, tenía un buen trabajo, en algo que a ella le gustaba, ¿Entonces por qué no se decidía? Se miró por última vez antes de sonreír e ir a su habitación en busca del número.

_**O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º**_

Entró a su habitación encontrando a Yolei sentada al pie de su cama, con rastros de lágrimas en su carita.

-¿Por qué Meems?

Ella la miró sorprendida, por sus palabras, nunca había escuchado ese dejo de dolor tan marcado en la voz de su amiga, vio como se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. Parecía una niña aferrándose en su madre.

-¿Necesitas dinero?- preguntó, dejando a Mimi más sorprendida que nunca- No es necesario que te metas en la mafia, yo te lo puedo dar.

-¿…?- una gran interrogante ocupaba el cerebro de la castaña, y la pelimorada al darse cuenta le enseñó un papel, _¡mierda, lo leyó!_- jajajaj, tonta, escucha Yolei, ni estoy involucrada en la mafia ni necesito dinero- le sonrió tranquilizándola secando sus lágrimas,

-Pero… ¿entonces?....-señaló de nuevo el papel

-Eso es solo un número telefónico- al ver la duda en la cara de su amiga, continuó- Esta bien, te lo explicaré todo.

Fue así como le contó su historia, desde que se peleo con Tai por culpa de Sora, cuando Joe la dejó en pleno altar confesándole sus sentimientos para con Sora. Los problemas que tenía con su familia, especialmente con su papá. La ayuda que había recibido de Koushiro y Ken, desde que ella se volvió independiente. Y por último la estrategia que planeaba realizar para con su querida hermanita.

-¿Entendiste?

-Más o menos… ¿de verdad ella es tu hermana?- preguntó incrédula- Digo, las hermanas no hacen eso.

-Si pues, pero lo más extraño es saber el por qué lo hizo- murmuró pensativa- Digo, ella era la perfección Tachikawa, es muy bonita y muy inteligente. No entiendo ¿por qué…?

-¡Bingo!- Mimi volteó a ver a su amiga más asombrada que nunca

-¿Qué?

-Es que, puede que si te haya tenido envidia en algo, Meems- dijo orgullosa de su deducción- Digo, puede que, sus amigos se fijaran más en ti que en ella, ya para poder contrarrestar sus celos, te hacía ver como una inmadura- sonrió

Mimi la miró sorprendida, Yolei a pesar de ser menor que ella poseía una intuición altamente especializada. Sonrió, tal vez si era por eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, _Tai_, a pesar de estudiar en el mismo salón de Sora, él paraba con ella no con Sora. Puede que también, desde primaria le haya gustado Tai a su hermana, por eso tanto resentimiento. Por eso…

-Por eso, se comprometió con Joe- dijo al fin- para que vea lo que sintió ella, por el rechazo de Tai

-Exacto- sonrió la pelimorada.

-Pero, a mí nunca me ha gustado Tai-meditó- sólo era mi amigo

-Eso es lo que nunca entendió tu hermana, Meems- dijo la voz de la conciencia morada- porque ella pensaba que Tai y tú estaban enamorados, así que no quería verlos juntos.

-Entonces, fue todo un malentendido- suspiró- pero eso no quita lo que me hizo, yo no tuve la culpa-continuó- pero aun así, por malentendido que fuera, eso no se le hace a los hermanos, porque ella siempre supo cuánto amaba a Joe.

-Eso también es cierto- comentó- entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-…-una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro- _Ojo por ojo, diente por diente_

Yolei la miró asustada, en que líos se estará metiendo su amiga, solo esperaba que no terminara quemada. Pero aun así la apoyaría, era su amiga e iba a hacer lo posible para ayudarla, no sabría si su decisión era la correcta, pero viéndolo del punto de vista de la castaña, su hermana y padre merecían un par de _nalgadas_ por hacerla sufrir.

-jajaja, ok te apoyo- afirmó la pelimorada.

-¿Uhm?- se sorprendió Mimi- ¿Así nomás? ¿Sin paga?- agregó incrédula

-Si, pero hagámoslo, antes que cambie de opinión- cerro los ojos

-Me daba igual hacerlo sola- rebatió socarronamente, al ver la expresión de la pelimorada agregó- Era broma, relax!!

Yolei, la miró y asintió. Mimi la siguió, si tenía la ayuda de su amiga quizá todo sería más fácil. Como quien dice _la unión hace la fuerza_.

_**O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º-O-º**_

Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿y si le tocaba un vejestorio? O peor alguien conocido, pero bueno lo haría bajo su propio riesgo. Sólo quería que le vaya bien en eso, no pedía mucho, solo un muchacho de aproximadamente su edad y que fuera muy apuesto, nada más, _Más fácil sería que su padre la viera como una hija_. Ya era el momento, cogió el papel con los datos que le había proporcionado su amigo Koushiro, que reposaban en su mesa de noche.

_Agency__: ***Good company. Good host ***_

Continuó leyendo, las ventajas de esa agencia y como su nombre bien lo decía "Buena compañía, buen anfitrión". Se saltó los reglamentos, cosas sin importancias, en todas las agencias era lo mismo, pagar los servicios prestados, etc.

Comenzó a examinar los rostros de los futuros anfitriones y sus ojos miel se quedaron en uno en especial, era muy apuesto, _perfecto_, para cualquier chica sería un motivo de perdición, pero no para ella. Sólo lo quería para la boda de su hermana y después, _si te vi no recuerdo_. Se armó de valor y cogió el auricular de su mesa de noche y comenzó a marcar el número dado.

Cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, el teléfono marcaba, quería decir que las redes no estaban ocupadas. Bueno, eso estaba bien, esperaba que ese chico no estuviera pedido, sino su plan no tenía sentido, tenía que ser con él y nadie más. No se dio cuenta que por el otro lado del auricular le respondió una voz ronca. _Sensual_, diría, negó con la cabeza eso no podía pensar, sólo lo quería un día y adiós. De verdad esperaba no sonar tan desesperada al momento de contestar.

-Disculpe, ¿Con el señor Yamato Takaishi?

-Él habla- _su voz sonaba demasiado sensual, _¿De verdad sería un día?

* * *

**Muahahaha, ¿y bien?, de verdad se me ocurrió esta historia xD, espero que les haya gustado, son las tres de la mañana aquí, ya veo a mis padres botando fuego por la boca :P. **

**Reviews llenos, fanfic contento ^^**


End file.
